


Love, tra affetto e amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Sister/Sister Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anna e Elsa guardano Olaf giocare in riva al mare, nel loro piccolo fiordo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggio: Elsa.Prompt: non ha mai visto il mare.





	Love, tra affetto e amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Nightstep DNA.

Love, tra affetto e amore

Olaf dimenò i ramoscelli che gli facevano da braccia, saltellò sulla riva e scoppiò a ridere. Schivò un’ondata e con l’ultima sfera di neve che gli faceva da corpo strisciò lungo la battigia. 

Elsa alzò il capo, l’odore di salsedine le punse le narici e il sole le accarezzava le gote pallide. 

Il rumore del mare risuonava sopra il brusio delle voci in lontananza provenienti dal villaggio dietro di loro. 

Elsa dondolava le gambe oltre il muretto di pietra su cui era seduta. 

Anna si aggrappò a un lampione e si sporse, fece oscillare il capo ritmicamente seguendo il movimento di una barca ormeggiata mossa dalle onde. 

La spuma biancastra schizzava tutt’intorno ogni volta che un’onda si abbatteva sulle carene di legno delle nave ormeggiate al porto. 

Anna si voltò, guardò Olaf rotolarsi sotto la sua nuvola e i gabbiani scappare dai fiocchi di neve che scendevano dalla nuvoletta nera sopra il pupazzo di neve. Si nascose la bocca con una mano, chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.

“E’ normale faccia così, non aveva mai visto il mare” spiegò Elsa con tono compunto. 

Anna lasciò andare il palo di ferro, si avvicinò alla sorella rimanendo in piedi. Strinse un pugno e se lo appoggiò al petto, il viso divenne vermiglio e una ciocca rosso-bionda le finì davanti al viso.

“Noi… ecco… ricordi che in fondo, neanche? Insomma, dalla finestra non è un granché. Cioè, ora che non ho i ricordi deformati so che stavamo a palazzo anche per giocare… certo, una volta sì, io, ma...” balbettò. Si sedette accanto alla sorella, ma con i piedi dal lato opposto e deglutì a vuoto, le orecchie le bruciavano.

“Penso sia corretto. C’è altro?” domandò la più grande. 

Anna scoppiò a ridere e piegò di lato il capo, avvicinandolo a quello della sorella.

“No, sto cercando di raggiungere l’ebollizione perché mi piace la combustione spontanea” mormorò. 

Elsa scoppiò a ridere e la sorella fece lo stesso, le guance di entrambe erano arrossate nello stesso modo e gli occhi di entrambe brillavano dello stesso azzurro. Anna chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra.

“Ah ecco, mi sembrava strano non avessi ancora pensato a quello” sussurrò Elsa gentilmente.

“E’ solo per condividere degli attimi speciali che sono sicura non potrò dimenticare, lo sai” si scusò Anna. Rimise nuovamente le labbra chiuse e sporte, stringendo gli occhi. 

Elsa le accarezzò una guancia con la mano gelida, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. I loro battiti cardiaci accelerarono, le labbra di tutte e due si arrossarono e Elsa sentì Anna mugolare di piacere. Si staccò e abbracciò la minore, facendole appoggiare la testa sulla spalla.

“ _I love you little sister_ ” sussurrò.

“ _I love you too_ ” rispose Anna.

 


End file.
